


Anorexic Disaster

by DabbyCorn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anorexia, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being an Idiot, idk what to taggg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbyCorn/pseuds/DabbyCorn
Summary: Thomas Sanders gets an eating disorder.(Originally from Fanfiction.Net)





	Anorexic Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered why people didn't add Thomas to their Sanders Sides fanfiction, it's like he doesn't exist.
> 
> And plus! There's not much angsty Thomas in the fanfic part of the fandom, come onnnn.
> 
> But! I'm here to fix that, by making anorexic Thomas.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Anxiety attacks, Remus being Remus, vomit, anorexia, swearing, hate comments.
> 
> These warnings won't come again

—Chapter 1—

It all started when Thomas ate too much pizza and milkshakes one day.

Thomas felt so uncomfortably full, fat, and icky.

He decided to go to sleep, maybe when he'll wake up he will feel better.

But no, when Thomas woke up, he felt sick, he still felt fat.

He looked at the time, 10am.

He got up and went to his kitchen, and decided to skip breakfast because he thought that he was too full for breakfast.

His phone started ringing in the living room, so he ran into the living room and got it. "Hey Joan, why are you calling so early?" asked Thomas.

"Hey Thomas, I wondering if you'd like to hang out this afternoon today" asked Joan

"Sure, what time? My place or your place? Vid or no vid?" Asked Thomas

"Hmmm, I'd say 1pm is good, your place, annnd no video" answered Joan.

Thomas realises that he needs to clean his bedroom, living room, kitchen, and himself. Yeah he can do that

"Sounds great, see you then"

"Bye Thomas" said Joan as they hung up.

Now Thomas immediately began to clean his living room first.

Empty pizza boxes, socks, stains, cups everywhere, DVDs on the floor, etc.

And that's just the living room.

He looked at the time on his phone, it was 11:30am. Gosh, so fast.

He almost just wanted to give up cleaning, tell Joan to cancel, and just go back to bed.

"Now there son, you told them "yes", and expects you to be ready. Go clean up and be a good friend"

Thomas heard Patton say that in his head, and so he continued, even though he doesn't feel like hanging out with Joan anymore.

—

He finished cleaning his rooms and himself, now the time is 12:56pm.

He's exhausted, wants to go back to sleep.

"Uhm Thomas, if you sleep now, you won't sleep later"

Thomas heard Logan say that, and so he just grabs water and go on the sofa, waiting for Joan.

—

Thomas heard a knocking on his door.

It's Joan.

Thomas opened the door, "Hey Joan" said Thomas, but he continued "How are you?"

"I'm great, annnd I brought a horror game with me" said Joan.

Oh crap- eh, it probably won't be that creepy this time.

"What's it about?" Asked Thomas nervously.

"It's called Five Nights At Freddy's, and you have to survive 7 days to complete the game" answered Joan.

He heard stories of that game, that it has a lot of jumpscares, and it was very scary.

"Cooool" said Thomas with unsure in his voice

"I know right"

As Thomas let Joan in his house and led him to the living room, they were talking about the game.

Thomas set up his computer.

"We can go into my steam account to play this game" said Joan

"Are- do you trust me? Are you sure?" Said Thomas nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure and I do trust you"

"O-ok"

Joan put in their password, and username.

"Okay, we'll have to wait for it to finish downloading, won't take awhile, probably 3 or less minutes" said Joan but he continued "I change my mind, can we make a video?"

"Sure, I don't mind, I haven't posted in a few months anyways" said Thomas.

—

After the video was done, Joan left because they promised their other friend that they'd hang out with him.

Thomas decided to edit the video, which took all day.

When Thomas was finished editing the video, he uploaded it because he hasn't made a video for months, fans probably been waiting ages for a video,

And yet they are still subscribed to him.

Thomas decided to go to sleep.

He got up from his chair, turned the computer off and went to his room to sleep.

—

When Thomas woke up, his stomach started hurting, he thought that maybe his stomach was hurting because of the unexpected fat from yesterday's yesterday's night food

"Thomas, you need to take care of yourself better, not eating anything is unhealthy let alone not eating anything for. An. entire. DAY!" Shouted Janus, who seemed worried but Thomas ignored him anyway. "You didn't even brush your teeth! Or took a shower in days!" Thomas still ignored him

He looked on his phone to see the comments on his new FNAF video

"No one:

Not even Joan:

Thomas: AAAAAAH! ROBOT RABIT OUTSIDE OF MY DOOOR!"

"Did anyone notice that Thomas looks a little more fat? Lol"

"I love that part at 7:48 where Joan made a face XD"

"Timeskip the jumpscares:

7:46

10:45

14:57

24:31

26:20"

"Video ends at 31:49 If anyone was wondering"

"When is the new Sanders Sides episode?"

"Thomas's Virgil was showing at 27:30 XDDDD"

Thomas chuckled at some of them, but one comment is stuck in his head—

"Did anyone notice that Thomas looks a little more fat? Lol"

It's just a joke, yes, just a joke, they probably didn't mean to make it sound mean...

In fact! People probably disagreed, Thomas looked in the replies of the comment.

"I thought I was the only one!"

"You two are mean! So what if Thomas was fat? Would you stop watching him just because he wasn't what you liked him TO BE?"

An argument broke out in the replies, and Thomas decided to stop reading, or rather Janus made Thomas to stop reading.

—Mind Palace—

"Hello kiddos! Family Meeting! Family Meeting!" Patton said while making loud noise from pans and spoons.

"Would you stop please Patton? You're scaring Virgil" said Roman.

"Yeah, and highly unnecessary aswell" said Logan.

"Okay Kiddos, I'm sorry, especially you Virgil" Said Patton.

"It's okay Pop-star, you didn't know" said Virgil, anxiously.

"What was this 'family meeting' as so you put Patton, for?" Said Logan.

"Okay! So you guys know that I know how everyone feels? Emotions and so?" Said Patton

"Yes!"

"By all means"

"Yeah..."

"Affirmative"

"ABSOLUTELY~"

"When did Remus get here?"

"I WAS HIDING IN THE CUPBOARDS!"

"Anyways! so, I feel that Thomas is feeling fat and-" said Patton.

"Oh I know, my arms are hurting from damaged ego" Roman said dramatically.

"I know that too, I tried easing my influence on Thomas so that he'll stop worrying about his weight, but he's thinking about it constantly, so I can't. Seems like Janus is also having trouble keeping Thomas from the said thoughts" Said Virgil in a monotone voice.

"Wait, Huh? How did I not know about thi—" Said Logan, confused.

"Everyone. I tried to make Thomas stop thinking about it but honestly, it's much harder than usual, like what Virgil said..." A little pause "If this keeps going on...Thomas will see a fake image of himself and will become scared of eating!" loudly said Janus in a serious tone of voice.

"Oh! I think what Janus meant is that Thomas might have anorexia if this keeps going on, and by judging from Thomas's actions from Thursday night to now, I think it's safely okay to say that Thomas has a new form of problem" said Logan intelligently.

"How do we help Thomas? I try to help and usually fail, and I did fail when I tried to help now, and what next? How can I help better?" Asked Virgil in a calm voice.

"Awee! You help just fine, My little Halloween cookie" Said Patton in a devastated tone of voice.

"Thanks Pops-star, but that didn't answer my question to-"

"I don't know how we can help Thomas, I didn't even know about it until Patton mentioned it, we aren't physical beings..."...A little pause from Logan "All I can do is try and convince Thomas to tell his friends about his problem. For once in my life, I'm glad that Thomas has friends" said Logan.

"Guys! Where are the bandages?!" Asked Roman while his arm suddenly started bleeding.

"I'll get them!" Said Patton running to a specific cupboard in the room.

"Ughhh, I hope Thomas isn't looking through those comments again" said Janus frustratingly as he talked out of the room and off somewhere.

"I NEED TO GO MASTURBATE, GOODBYE~~!" Said Remus as he ran out of the room to elsewhere.

"Ew!" Said Roman.

"What is Masturbation?" Said Patton, looking innocently at Roman.

"It's uh, not important" said Roman while looking away

"It's not relevant to the conversation or the topic Patton, don't worry about it" said Logan

"Oh okay!" Said Patton

"I'm gonna go to my room, I need to think of new video ideas" Said Roman has he walked out

"Bye Roman!"

"See you later Roman"

—Real World—

Thomas stomach won't stop rumbling, he decided to eat fruit, to maybe eat something healthy after eating loads of junk food, from Thursday.

He decided to go to the local shop to buy groceries

—Shop—

Thomas went to the local shop.

Half finished with his shopping, he found some of his friends, Tyler, Terrance, and Joan.

"Hello Thomas!"

"Ayyy Thomas!"

"Sup"

"Hello! Gosh, why didn't you tell me you guys were going shopping" said Thomas in excitement.

Thomas's stomach won't stop growling—

"We did, but you didn't answer your phone" said Tyler

He hopes they don't notice his fatness—

"Thomas...are you okay? You seem...out in space, if you know what I mean" said Joan in a concern tone.

"Why don't you throw up Thomas? In a toilet, so that you can be skinnier again" said Remus

"Not a bad idea—"

"THOMAS!"

"Huh!? What?!" Said Thomas as he looked at Terrence, "Why did you shout?"

"Because you weren't responding, are you tired or something?" Said Joan.

"I'm...I'm fine guys, no need to worry about something that doesn't exist" Thomas brushed it off, lied to them.

"If you say so, but, we're here if you need to talk, okay?"

"Okay."

—At Home—

After shopping, Thomas only got food he considered healthy.

"Logan would be proud" Thomas thought...

Thomas thought about what Remus said, for once in his life, it was good advice...

"Why don't you throw up Thomas? In a toilet, so that you can be skinnier again"

He is gonna do just that...

—Mind Palace—

Janus was pissed

"REMUS! Where are you—" Janus said angrily.

"Why did Remus suggest such a thing-"

He knows why.

He's the intrusive thoughts, the distractor, the silly— sometimes—dangerous suggestions.

Jumping out of a car?...sure

Eating a spider?...whatever

Killing your brother?... yawn

Doing drugs?...okay, that's bad—

Throw up in a toilet until you have no food or healthy acids?...Terrible...

Killing yourself?... not under my dead body, nope, bad, nuh-uh.

There's a couple of things Janus hates about Remus

Janus hates his carelessness, his lack of self-control, barely takes care of himself like showering or brushing his hair/teeth, the way he puts Thomas in danger...

...

and convincing Thomas to do dangerous things...

...

...

...

Like now...

Janus is pissed, as he walks over to his room and go inside...he isn't there.

—

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's unlike Thomas to get eating disorders, but like... angst guys XD
> 
> Do you think this is too much? Or am I just paranoid lol
> 
> Well I hope you liked it
> 
> The next chapter is the last chapter, the chapter he gets help and slowly gets cured... you can't just magically be cured by a eating disorder.
> 
> Please review and have a good day -


End file.
